


If He Still Could

by MintyMaiden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Choking, Drugging, F/M, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Kidnapping, Medical, Voyeurism, impreg, scientific experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyMaiden/pseuds/MintyMaiden
Summary: Moira is using you to aid in her research of Reaper's condition.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	If He Still Could

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but intense! Please heed the tags and DO NOT READ if you are not 100% certain you can't handle it. I posted this on my tumblr long ago and am finally bringing it over here.

“Go ahead and go again, Gabriel.” The voice was deep and smooth, with a slight Gaeilge lilt. “Your refractory period should be over.”

“Please,” you begged, tears streaking down the sides of your head and into your hair. “No more tonight . . .”

“Now, now,” the cold, analytical voice tutted from behind a computer monitor. “You’ve got two more rounds for this session, you know that. We’ve got to ensure maximum saturation to achieve the desired effect. You’re at the peak of your fertility for this cycle and we can’t take any chances. This booster should have produced the most viscous semen I’m testing tonight.”

The dark, smoky shape above you leaned in. Sharp claws gripped your thighs, slightly pricking your flesh. You sobbed as you felt the Reaper’s hardness press against your swollen entrance once again.

“Whenever you’re ready to begin, Gabriel,” Dr. O’Deorain confirmed, watching the sensor data on her screen.

An agonized sigh escaped your lips as he entered you, his previous seed oozing out around him. You closed your eyes, struggling against the restraints that kept your hands firm against the table by your head and your knees pressed into your chest.

But you couldn’t block out the nightmare as the monster who was once a man released one of your thighs and clasped your chin. “Look at me,” he commanded, beginning to move inside you at a brutal pace. Whimpering, you obeyed.

Moira licked her lips and activated the next sequence from her computer. You gasped as hormones flooded your body, forcing it to lubricate itself and making heat bloom between your legs. It wasn’t necessary to achieve the geneticist’s ultimate goal at this point in the session, so you suspected she only continued to inject you for her own amusement.

The Reaper growled above you, already nearing his release. He lowered his claws from your chin to your throat and began to squeeze. “You’re going to cum whether you want to or not,” he demanded. “Be grateful for what I give you.”

More tears leaked down your face as you struggled to breathe. This wasn’t fair, that you had become an unwilling participant in Dr. O’Deorain’s study of Reyes’s seemingly undead genetics. That you had been deemed, of all her Oasis interns, the most compatible with him. That you had been drugged and whisked off to a secret base and locked in a cell for three weeks at a time. That the fourth week of every month you were strapped to this table to be bruised, beaten, and broken by the monster whose hand currently held your very life.

Not because he wanted a child. This was nothing more than stress relief to him. You were only here because Dr. O’Deorain wanted to see if it was still possible for him to procreate.

With a shudder, your body relinquished control and waves of involuntary pleasure washed over you as your vision grew dim and cloudy. Seeing you defeated, the Reaper grabbed at your hips and thrust in earnest, finishing himself off quickly inside you.

“What do you say?” he growled in your face, panting.

“Th-thank you.” You swallowed, clearing your throat and speaking up. “Thank you, sir, for giving me your seed.”

“And?”

“And for letting me come.”

There was a sickening squelch as he pulled out, finally releasing you from his grip.

You shivered as you remembered there was still one more round to go.

“Well done, Gabriel,” murmured Moira from her station. “Go ahead and drink the last booster. It should make your last batch of spermatozoa for the night live the longest post-ejaculation . . .”


End file.
